Yes, Master
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: This is taking a similar idea to my other story "Who's the REAL Master Here?" and twisting it to make it darker. Rated for lemon scenes. Also, I wasn't really sure what genres it would belong to, so I put Angst and Hurt/Comfort. OOC. Drarry.


Author's note: This one has a similar sort of idea to my other story "Who's the REAL master here?". Except I wanted to play around with it being darker in nature. This really is just sort of an experiment for me, but let me know what you think. There will probably be some elements that may fall under the category of "sensitive subjects", so if things may bother you, I'm sorry and feel free to peace out. Also, Harry is not going to be himself in this. He's gone a little crooked after the war.

With that being said, down the rabbit hole we go…

Draco winces slightly as he works, reaching up to a shelf to grab down a vase. He moves a gloved hand up to his shirt collar, shifting it a little away from the faint, sore welt around his neck. He wishes he could have just one moment of peace to himself. To not have to constantly be serving his new "master's" needs.

He thought he would have enough on his mind as it was when the war ended. He thought things couldn't possibly get any worse at that point.

He really ought to have learned sooner to never think that things couldn't get worse. Thinking that just guarantees that they will.

After a lot of deliberation on the matter, the Ministry had decided on the way the Death Eaters would make amends. Highly dangerous individuals, such as Fenrir Greyback, were sentenced to death. Less harmful criminals, however, were to receive a brand new punishment. Rather than locking them up for a certain amount of time, they were forced to work for the people that they had done the most harm to. The tasks to be done were completely decided by the person the Death Eaters were assigned to.

As soon as it was announced Draco knew he was doomed, regardless of whom he ended up being assigned to. With a system like that, with no rules, it would be all too easy for the power to be abused. It wasn't going to fix anything; it was just going to reverse the roles of who was getting hurt and who was doing the hurting.

Despite his initial misgivings of the whole thing, though, Draco isn't terribly disappointed with his assignment. He's significantly better off than some of the others he knows of. He has roof over his head, he's allowed regular meals, and, overall, he's treated pretty decently most of the time. If he completes his chores like he should, then there are no problems. His tasks during the daytime cause him very little trouble at all.

Nighttime is a different story, however…

That part of the assignment he's not always so keen on. It's rarely consistent. As he thinks about it, his hand moves back up toward the welt on his neck.

He shakes the thoughts from his head. What is he doing daydreaming? He needs to finish making the preparations for his master's dinner. Then he'll need to move on to preparing himself for his evening chores.

0 0 0

Draco takes a deep breath and breathes it out slowly, steadying his heartbeat. It's not like this is the first night of this. He ought to be used to it by now. But a deep part of his heart thinks that he never will be. He reaches a hand up and knocks on the door.

"Enter," comes the voice from within. Draco turns the handle and goes into the dimly lit room. The only light is coming from the fireplace in the corner of the room. The blonde closes the door behind him, hearing his master close the book he was reading. "You're a little early tonight, Malfoy. Eager to go then?"

Draco knows he has to choose his words carefully. "I did not wish to keep my master waiting." He kneels, keeping his eyes averted from the man until he's instructed or made to do otherwise.

He hears the man's footsteps approach and knows it won't be long. Almost as soon as he sees his master's shoes a hand is beneath his chin, forcing him to look up.

There's a small flutter in Draco's chest that he desperately wishes he could destroy. He had always found Harry to be rather handsome, but there's a new level added to it given the situation. Draco isn't sure if it s a good level or a bad one, though. A part of him is terrified by the new situation they find themselves in, knowing that Harry has complete control over his life now. But the other part finds Harry's power and his own inevitable submission incredibly arousing.

Harry smirks down at him, tracing his thumb over the blonde's bottom lip. The Savior's smirk twists, though, and Draco gasps lightly as his cheek is struck sharply. And there it is. The tingling sensation that shoots down his spine every time. The sensation that comes with having no idea what to expect from the former Gryffindor. It is exhilarating, but frightening. He has no way to protect himself when he has no idea what could happen.

Harry turns and moves slowly away. Draco stays where he is: on his knees.

"You ought to know where I want you by now." Harry's voice is smooth, but Draco has learned of the danger that lurks beneath that calm surface. He knows his master's mood can change now at the drop of a pin.

Draco nods and stands, slipping off his shoes smoothly. "Yes, Master."

He glides across the room, knowing that Harry's eyes are trained on him. He slips onto the large king sized bed and moves into the center of it, making sure he has plenty of room on all four sides of him. Once there, Draco settles down onto his knees, his legs spread apart: just the way Harry likes him.

Harry's eyes trail over the blonde's entire body, drinking in the form of his servant. He snaps his fingers, causing Draco's tail coat to disappear and reappear folded on a nearby chair. He repeats this process with the blondes vest, then his tie, then his belt and trousers. He continues this until Draco is left in absolutely nothing but his white shirt, the garment just the right length to keep the blonde hidden from view. Heat has started to rise in the former Slytherin's cheeks, though, and this does not go unnoticed by the Golden Boy.

"It's adorable that you still get embarrassed about this, you know." There's no warning before he closes the gap between them, using a spell to bring Draco to meet him at the edge of the bed. He grabs the blonde by the back of the neck and pulls him into a searing kiss, forcing his tongue between his servant's lips. He ravages Draco's mouth, making the blonde moan despite himself. Harry growls in response, and the blonde hears him unzip his trousers.

Draco is left panting lightly when Harry breaks the kiss. He doesn't have much time to catch his breath, though, as Harry directs him downward to his cock. Draco has figured out by now, though, that he really doesn't have to do too much at this point. The former Gryffindor's hand grips in Draco's hair and the blonde knows that from here Harry with either move his head the way he wants it or he'll hold him still to take advantage of his mouth. All he has to do is keep his throat and mouth relaxed. It'll be over pretty soon anyway, since it tends to bore the master. He's gotten much better at this since it started.

After a few minutes of this, Harry release Draco's mouth, pulling the blonde back up to look at him. His cheeks are flushed with color, his hair is beautifully messed and his lips are wet as he tries to catch his breath. He lets go of his grip on the blonde's hair now, stripping himself down to nothing. He moves behind his servant before climbing up onto the bed. He forces Draco down onto the mattress, raising his hips into the air. The white shirt slips down Draco's back a bit, exposing more of his pale skin to his master's hungry eyes. He has no idea why Harry likes keeping him in his shirt, but he's never thought that there would be a good time to ask.

He gives a startled cry as a sharp smack lands on his arse, a hand gripping the blankets. His grip tightens when another lands, but he bites back his gasp. Harry repeats the action a few more times until he has made the spot a bright, painful looking red.

"Does it hurt, Malfoy?" There's an edge to Harry's voice.

"Yes, Master."

"Do you think you deserve to be punished like this?"

Draco's tone is softer. "Yes, Master." It's the way he has to respond. In all honesty, Draco isn't sure what punishment he would deserve.

He expects another smack, but it doesn't come. Instead, a finger is pressed into him without warning. His startled gasp holds pain in it as well this time. He glances over his shoulder and sees a wicked smirk on Harry's lips.

The former Gryffindor reaches his free hand down to his member, stroking himself to full hardness as he speaks. "Well, if you really think that you deserve it, I suppose I can't deny."

He removes his finger, pulling Draco's hips backward to line up better. The blonde squirms lightly, wanting to move away but knowing that he can't. He knows that this is going to hurt. It always does.

Harry pushes in dry. Draco gives a pained cry, feeling his body burn as he's violently stretched to accommodate the new intrusion. He feels tears prickling at his eyes as Harry continues to push forward, but he says nothing. He can't.

What had happened to Harry during the war to make him like this? He was never cruel before. Draco had imagined what it would be like to take Potter to bed while they were in school. Never once did he imagine it would be anything like this. He always figured that Harry would be the kind of bed mate that checked every two minutes if their companion was alright, or if what they were doing was okay.

He can't help but think that it's at least partially his fault that that boy no longer exists. Maybe he does deserve this as punishment, then. He had wanted to be with Potter while he was sweet, so now his punishment is to be with the monster he helped make him into.

Harry pulls out and slams back into his servant, pulling Draco from his thoughts with a scream. The Savior continues this for a little while. Draco does his best to hold back his voice. His grip on the blankets is so tight that his knuckles have turned bright white.

The raven haired man grabs his servant by the hair, yanking him up and exposing his neck. He latches onto it, right where the welt from previous nights is, as he continues pounding into him. Draco hisses lightly in pain, pretty sure that Harry's teeth have broken skin.

The thrusts start to feel a bit easier, but judging by the intense burn the blonde feels every time his master moves, it's because he's bleeding. This is pretty common. Harry never goes easy on him.

Once Harry has had his way with the blonde's neck, he pushes him back down to the mattress. His hands moves to Draco's hips and he sets an even more brutal pace. The bed springs creak with each of Harry's powerful thrusts. He growls happily at how tight the blonde's body is as Draco cries lightly in pain. Harry leans down, biting and sucking at the blondes back, leaving many red marks in his wake. He stays in this position, leaning over the blondes as he speaks.

"Tell me… And answer honestly with a yes or no… Do you like me taking total advantage of you like this?"

"Yes, Master…"

"Had you ever thought about this happening before you were assigned to me?"

Draco nods. "Yes, Master…"

"Was it like this?" He gives another harsh slam into the blonde as if to emphasize the question.

The blonde shakes his head after giving a shout. "No, Master."

"Gentler?" Harry starts slowing his pace a bit and Draco shivers lightly at the new sensation.

"Mmm… Yes, Master…"

"More intimate?"

"Yes, Master…"

Draco is surprised when Harry pulls out of him and flips him onto his back. He spreads the blonde's legs gently, settling between them to line up again. He turns his green eyes to Draco's grey gaze. "Is this alright?"

The blonde shivers lightly again, nodding. "Yes, Master."

Harry starts to press back in slowly. Draco is stretched now, due to Harry's treatment just a few moments ago, but he seems to be trying to be gentle anyway. It's never been like this before. Draco moans, finding that he prefers this significantly. Harry pauses once he's settled within the former Slytherin again. He enjoys the feeling of Draco's muscles fluttering lightly around him.

"Alright if I start moving?"

Draco nods a bit eagerly. "Yes, Master."

Harry begins thrusting into his servant. It's very different from before, though. His moves are slow, smooth and deliberate. Draco's cries are replaced with moans. This seems to have a better effect on Harry than his pained sounds earlier. Draco can feel Harry pulsing inside him as he moves.

Draco isn't sure what to do with his hands, so he moves them up by his hands to grip and release the blankets. Harry smirks at this. "Would you like to touch me?"

"Yes, Master."

Harry grabs one of the blonde's hands, leading it up to his chest. The other soon follows. Draco's hands explore Harry's chest and shoulders eagerly. The Savior has to admit that he likes the feeling. He should've let the blonde do this ages ago.

Draco shifts his legs and hips slightly as Harry continues thrusting. Not long after, he grips Harry's shoulders and gives an embarrassingly loud moan. Harry thrusts the same way the next time, earning a very similar response.

"Right here?" He strikes the spot again. "Is that where you like me?"

Draco moans and shudders as Harry continues to strike his prostate. "Yes, Master. Oh! Yes, Master."

The Savior keeps aiming for that spot, picking up his pace a bit. More of those deliciously sinful sounds fall from his servant's lips as he does so. Draco's arms have looped around Harry's shoulders now, needing an anchor as he starts falling into the pits of pleasure.

His master reaches down, pushing his shirt up his chest to reveal his stomach and his member. Harry is pleased to see how strongly he's affecting the blonde: precum is spilling from the former Slytherin's member and there's a wet spot at the bottom of the shirt, indicating it's been doing so for a little bit now. He leaves the shirt up at the blonde's chest, reaching down to his aching cock. He swirls his thumb around the tip, smearing the pearly fluid around and drawing another moan from the blonde.

"Master…" The blonde's voice is breathier and filled with a bit more need than he would care to admit. But right now, he doesn't care.

Harry meets his wanting gaze. His tone is soft and a bit breathy as well. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Draco nods. "Yes, Master."

The savior's mouth soon covers his servants. Their mouths work against each other, tongues dancing and moans being exchanged. It's incredibly heated and passionate and Draco's heart flutters. This is so much more like what he had expected from Harry. And it's very much what he wants. Harry reaches between them, stroking the blonde in tandem with his thrusts. It doesn't take long for them both to fall into sweet release, Harry just a split second before Draco. They ride out the waves of their orgasms wrapped in the embrace of the other. It's the first time since all of this started that Draco actually feels high as a kite. He's happy with how things are turning.

They settle from their highs after a few moments. Harry is the first to move, pulling out of the blonde's body as well as his embrace. He casts a cleansing charm on them both, moving to sit at the edge of the bed. He grabs his own boxers, slipping them on. He glances at the blonde, raising an eyebrow. "Well? What are you still doing here?"

Draco has sat up as well now. He is a bit confused by this question. "Master?"

"We're done here. You've served your role for tonight. Now get out."

Draco would be lying if he said that this didn't hurt. He hides it well, though, behind one of the many masks he's so accustomed to donning. He stands from the bed, putting on his trousers and gathering the rest of his things before bowing. "Yes, Master…"

He leaves the room without saying more and starts down the corridors to his own room. He feels tears stinging at his eyes but bites them back. It was stupid of him to think that things were going to change. The boy he had a crush on in school is gone.

And he's never coming back.

(Note: Let me know what you thought. Again, this was mostly an experiment for me)


End file.
